Dark of Memory
by ShionUzu
Summary: "Si yo solía estar junto a él, ¿por qué estamos separados?... Probablemente sería de un poco de consuelo si estuviéramos juntos... Para pensar en lo doloroso que es estar separados... No quiero vivir de esta manera..." Basado en la Novel Game de kingdom hearts Birth by Slepp Mundo basado el nacimiento de Vanitas.


_Si yo solía estar junto a él, ¿por qué estamos separados?..._

_Probablemente sería de un poco de consuelo si estuviéramos juntos..._

_Para pensar en lo doloroso que es estar separados..._

_No quiero vivir de esta manera..._

_**Dark of memory.**_

Un cielo lleno de nubes negras se acercaba desde lejos a una tierra seca , baldía y llena de rocas desqrebajadas ,en ella se podían apreciar cientos de llaves-espadas rotas, en manera que parecían formar un cementerio, este lugar solo podía despertar la depresión lo vieran donde lo vieran.

En el al centro de aquel país tétrico se podía observar una silueta de un chico de cabello negruzco, tez pálida de estatura media, vestía un traje negro con franjas rojas pegado al cuerpo dejando ver parte de  
su bien formado cuerpo a pesar de sus aproximadamente 13 años,en su mano se podía apreciar una espada de color rojo, negro y plata con dos ojos azules y rodeada de cadenas rojas en forma de engranajes,el chico observaba el cielo con sus llamativos ojos color ámbar, en su mirada solo se podía apreciar tristeza y dolor.

Pov desconocido

**-Miedo... acaso es lo único que puedo sentir... porque siento esta desesperación de verle-**

_Aquel cielo gris me traía viejos recuerdos de los cuales eh tratado miles de veces de bloquear de mi mente pero me es imposible olvidar al perjudicante de ellos...su piel blanca ,tan fina como el marfil..._

_Su cuerpo tan delicado y delicioso, que provocan en mi el deseo por tocarlo de tenerlo de sostenerlo entre mis manos y explorar aquellos lugares donde nadie mas ah podido conocer,aquel suave cabellos castaño al tacto, tan revoltoso como lo es el...y sus hermosos ojos tan azules y expresivo que solo me hacen querer verlos llenos de terror y desesperación todo de el quisiera que fuese mio... se que alguna vez fui uno con el...pero aquel hombre me separo de el...y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar su cuerpo tendido bajo mis pies , y lo primero que mi mente recién nacida en aquel momento pudo formular fue..._

_**"Deseo Hacerle Mio..."**_

_Aquel hombre de arrugada piel y encordaba figura me miro fijamente con sus amarillentos ojos ,curvando sus labios en una horrenda sonrisa me llamo con aquella grave voz suya y dijo:_

_-__**Tu eres la oscuridad pura de este chico, por lo tanto tu nacimiento ah dejado un vació en el corazón del mismo... así que lo mas justo es que portes un nombre que represente a ese vació...no crees "Vanitas"*-**_

_Observe de mala manera al vejete...pero no pude objetar nada ya que tenia razón yo era la oscuridad en su corazón, yo solo soy la representación de sus miedos, tristezas e ira todo en mi ser es oscuridad...y aquella llave-espada que se encontraba en mis manos la oscuridad se podía percibir de esta._

_**-Si Maestro**__-Vire mis ojos y a modo de orden acepte aquel nombre, sin chistar._

_El hombre parecía feliz con el resultado obtenido, bajo su vista al chico tendido en el piso,observe como sus ojos examinaban detenidamente su cuerpo y pude observar en ellos un brillo lleno de deseo y eso despertó en mi una ira que no pude explicar, llame a mi llave-espada y la fije a modo de que atravesara el pequeño cuerpecillo tirado bajo mio y observe su mirada azul llena de un vació._

_-__**Vanitas! que crees que haces**__!- el viejo me miraba alarmado , tomo mis muñecas y de un empujón me alejo del pequeño._

_-__**Este chico me desespera, siento el miedo en su mirada, no se si pueda convivir con el sin despertar mis instintos homicidas...no hay alguna forma en que lo alejes de mi**__.- la ira solo me hizo querer desparecerlo en mi mente solo llegaban un pensamiento...si no es mio no sera de nadie mas...y no deseaba terminar la vida de tan bella criatura._

_-__**Su corazón esta roto, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida...conozco un lugar donde puede pasar sus últimos días sin ninguna preocupación, iré a aquel lugar tu por lo mientras quédate aquí regresare-**_

_El viejo cubrió al chico con una manta blanca y creando un portal de oscuridad cargo al chico y entro en el...pero antes de verlo irse logre preguntarle algo que me empezó a intrigar desde que nací._

_-__**Como se llama**__?-creo que en mi mirada se podía apreciar un deje de ansiedad ya que el viejo arrujo el ceño._

_-__**Ventus**__-diciendo esto desapareció con Ventus a travez del portal de oscuridad._

_Por diferentes formas en que lo viera comenze a sentir un dolor en mi pecho.. al parecer ya comenzaba a extrañar a mi otro yo, con deseo impregnado mi voz susurro por primera y ultima vez aquel nombre._

_-__**Ventus.-**_

Fin Pov.


End file.
